


A pizza the action!

by DepravityReigns



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Double Penetration, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravityReigns/pseuds/DepravityReigns
Summary: Hello,this is just meant to be a, hopefully, nice bit of Mary, Lilith-based fluff/smut.  Due to various personal circumstances I've not written in ages so I hope it's not too shoddy.  Any positive feedback would be greatly appreciated!Hope you enjoy it and Happy New Year!
Relationships: Marith/Reader.
Kudos: 17





	A pizza the action!

In general you love your job, sure there are some downsides to 'fantasy fulfilment' as a career but not many. The money is pretty good, the work is varied and the women even more so. 

Tonight you're in the town of Greendale, you've been there a few times before but never so far out into the woods. No wonder whoever lives out here is seeking company. Especially at this time of year. New Year can be overwhelming but you're only too happy to be on hand for some festive stress relief.

You park your car a little way from the cottage wanting to prepare a few last minute requests of your clients. Reaching over to your backpack you extract one of the many dildos from your collection, easing it through the 'o' ring of your harness pants. It's a bit of a struggle with the size but you finally manage to battle it to one side and zip up your trousers. You smirk down at the provocative bulge, you certainly hope that your clients know what they're letting themselves in for. Straightening yourself up you grab the prop pizza box off the seat next to you and climb out of the car. You wish you'd pulled on a a jacket when the December air hits your skin, your fitted shirt being of little help against the biting wind. 

Hopefully the client's cottage is as warm and cosy as it looks from the outside.

Your knuckles rap at the wood of the door, the light streaming from inside seems achingly inviting. Strangely your ears detect something akin to a carrion call, it sounds close.

Must be the birds in the trees.

You're shifting from one foot to the other, trying to stave off the cold, when the door swings open.

“Good evening”

The dark-haired lady greeting you in the doorway is slightly younger than you expected given the cottage setting and way more attractive. All thoughts of the cold flee your mind as you appraise one another. A robe of green silk and velvet encases her lithe form, the neckline plunging to reveal a vast expanse of cleavage.

“My eyes are up here.” She jokes dryly and you're embarrassingly aware that you've been staring at her breasts for far too long.

How could you not?!

Composing yourself you lift the pizza box and give her a cocky smile, 

“You ordered the 10 inch New Year special”

“How droll,” she states, eyes alighting on your crotch, “I hope your stamina is an improvement on your humour”

“I've never had any complaints” you assure her as she steps aside and waves you into the cottage. It is indeed as cosy as you'd imagined, full of quirky knick-knacks as surprising as their owner.

“Lovely place” you murmur, studying the interior whilst the brunette studies your backside.

A fire crackles in the hearth and you're relieved to feel warmth flooding your chilled body.

“May I?” you motion towards setting the pizza box down on a nearby table.

“Of course.” She replies.

You place the box down and flip open the lid to reveal a selection of different lube. She grabs some, dismissing the other with a wave of her hand.

“Do you need anything else?” she questions, “or shall we get on with proceedings?”

“Whatever you wish” you reply, trying to appear nonchalant as she leads you towards what you presume is the bedroom.

Her hips sway, mesmerising, your eyes follow her curves as you run a tongue over your lips nervously. You'd never normally be this on edge with a client but there was something about the woman. Something uncanny.

“Do I get to know a name?” you ask, seeking to wrest back some control.

“I'm Lilith” she answers, gesturing for you to step into the bedroom, “and that's Mary”

Whoa!

You take in the compelling sight before you, unsure what to think or feel. They'd specified in the email that their needs were unique but this was, well, something else.

“I trust this isn't going to be an issue” Lilith states calmly.

There's something about the woman's tone, the way she almost commands you that's oddly relaxing and you find yourself coming to terms with the idea of the situation.

They're certainly both very attractive and it would be churlish to have driven all the way out here simply to turn back around..

Your eyes return to Mary, shackled to the head of the bed by thick leather cuffs. Blindfolded and totally naked in the soft glow of the bedside lights. You swallow thickly.

“You approve?” Lilith laughs softly, the expression on your face clearly hiding nothing.

You find yourself smiling back at her,

“I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun together”

“Hmm...” she hums thoughtfully, “pretty sentiments but I'd rather you put your mouth to better use”

“Naturally”

You step towards her before being stopped by a firm hand against your breasts.

“No you misunderstand, first I want to watch you pleasure my sweet Mary, I think you'll find she's quite in need of some relief”

You nod in agreement. Frankly it's a winning situation either way.

“Your wish is my command...”

“My queen” Lilith interrupts sternly.

Okay.

Approaching the bed you cast her a glance as she moves to recline on a nearby chaise. 

“Your wish is my command my queen”

You carefully climb onto the bed beside Mary taking note of the heightened rise and fall of her perfect breasts, the thin sheen of sweat on her skin. It doesn't take a genius to realise how Lilith has been preparing her for your arrival.

“Hello Mary, are you ready for me?” you ask.

“Yes, please” Mary pants, positively quivering with anticipation.

Mary whimpers softly into your mouth once you capture her lips with your own. The kiss deepens and you trail a hand down to the apex of her thighs, playing experimentally between the silky folds of her sex. She jerks against your hand, groaning as you gently tease her.

“Gorgeous” you murmur, breaking the kiss to look at Lilith.

“May I remove the blindfold my queen?”

Lilith nods. Mary mewls with frustration at the absence of your fingers but you make short work of the scrap of fabric, tossing it to one side and presenting your glistening digits to her mouth. Her lips envelop you tasting herself as you watch enraptured by her sudden intense gaze. When she finally releases your fingers with a wet sucking pop she smiles at you almost shyly.

“Your turn to taste me” her lips brush your ear, “please”

Not wanting to keep her waiting you eagerly work your way down her body, planting kisses against the smooth, prone flesh of her neck, breasts and stomach, delighting in the tiny gasps of pleasure each one elicits. Eventually setting between her legs you pause to take in the sight and scent of her. Your pulse is pounding as you wraps your hands around her thighs, covering her with your mouth. Her body rises beneath you immediately, thighs twitching. You can feel her struggling against her bonds, already moaning loudly as you greedily tongue the slick, pliant flesh before you. She tastes incredible, the homeliness of her earlier sweet tea-flavoured kisses replaced by a rich, slippery musk that soon coats the lower half of your face. You bring a hand to her, easily gliding two fingers into her slick tightness, thrusting upwards slowly. You suspect she'll not last much longer but you take your time exploring, your own centre throbbing with each whimper torn from her throat.

“Please” she implores breathlessly from above you, “I need t..to..”

Relenting at the sound of her desperation you gently suck her swollen clit again before a series of firm licks send her crashing over the edge with a howl of pleasure.

“Oh..fuck!” Mary whispers, collapsing back against the bed still shaking slightly.

Lilith teases,

“My, my...such foul language Mary”

Reluctantly removing your fingers and mouth from the brunette you nuzzle her damp curls, debating over going in for round two before Lilith stops you with a hand on your shoulder beckoning you to stand up. When she leans in for a kiss it's aggressive and messy, both of you soon covered in Mary's scent. For a minute you feel like she's going to devour you whole.

“Ahem...Lilith” 

Mary's voice breaks the silence and Lilith turns in mock annoyance,

“What? I'm not allowed to play also?”

The flushed captive raises an eyebrow,

“Play, yes darling, but I'd rather you didn't eat our New Year present”

“S..sorry?!” you stutter with alarm.

Lilith smiles at you wickedly,

“Ignore my girlfriend, she has a tendency to be overdramatic”

She slides a hand onto the bulge in your trousers, giving it a quick squeeze,

“Shall we proceed?”

“Now don't you two make a charming picture” Lilith croons.

Having been untethered from her bindings Mary has wasted no time pulling you down to the bed, rolling you onto your back and ripping your shirt open. She straddles you, admiring your silk clad breasts as she grinds her centre over your straining crotch. You watch with rapt attention whilst she leans back slightly, adjusting for more pleasure. Hips undulating, she sweeps a few errant hairs back from her blushing face. Despite the obvious similarities to Lilith you sense that Mary is quite a different creature, more complex perhaps. Regardless you've never had such a bewitching pair of clients and you're quite taken to observe Mary's eyes widen once she eases off your hips and starts freeing the strap from the confines of your trousers. She bites her bottom lip as the zip gives way and she finally sees what is in store for her.

“Mm..pretty.” She smiles, running a hand over the big silver dildo. She lowers her head looking up at you with impish delight,

“Good enough to eat”

You swear quietly as she takes the bulbous head of the toy between her lips, sucking firmly before sliding down the shaft. Her head bobs up and down, wet noises filling the air.

You've never wanted to be an inanimate silicone object so much in your whole fucking life!

Lilith chuckles from her position at the foot of the bed,

“I'm glad you've found a new friend Mary, our purchase seems quite taken by you”

She swats her girlfriend's backside,

“But now I think it's far beyond time for your real treat dearest”

Mary groans in anticipation, releasing the toy from her mouth and scooting back up your body.

“Sit up please” she orders you primly, straddling your hips once more.

You nod, getting yourself into position so the tip of your length is poised at her entrance. You quirk an eyebrow upwards, waggling it slightly,

“Ready to be filled with New Year spirit Mary?”

She giggles, taking your hands and placing them on the firm curve of her bottom,

“Always”

Cupping her backside you guide her onto your shaft, despite its size she takes it with relative ease, wrapping her arms around you to steady herself. The intimacy of the moment is increased, along with your desire, as she rocks on you, burying her face in your shoulder before issuing a series of breathy pleas.

“Harder..please..harder”

You slam into her mercilessly, her unbridled passion and the look of pure lust on Lilith's watching face spurring you on. The vice-like grip of one of her hands burns into your shoulder but you ignore the discomfort, concentrating instead on the fact that her other is now shoved in between you. Increasingly erratic whimpers escape her mouth as she frigs her clit in time with your thrusts.

“Oh..yes..Praise Lilith!”

Mary groans loudly, teeth grazing your shoulder as she shudders through one orgasm before building to another, both deliciously vicious in their intensity. Eventually she collapses limply against you and you both flop back down to the bed landing in a heap of tangled limbs. You stare up at the ceiling, random strands of her hair tickling your face. You can feel her slender form vibrating and it takes you a moment to realise that she's actually laughing again, giddy and melodious. You smile, glad you've made her so happy.

“Well that was splendid” she rolls off you slightly, beckoning Lilith forward, “my queen has excellent choice in playthings”

“Indeed she does” you smile contentedly as Lilith joins you on the bed.

Purchase, plaything. You'd gladly be whatever these two wanted you to be. You continue watching as the pair start to make out hungrily, you remain buried inside Mary and she grinds against your length, the base stimulating you pleasantly but not as much as you need. Still it's not your place to complain.

Finally separating Lilith strokes a thumb down Mary's cheek with surprising tenderness.

“Are you ready my love?”

Her girlfriend bites her lip, blue eyes bright with excitement before replying,

“Yes my queen, I'm yours...completely”

Lilith's sleek black strap is marginally smaller than yours but no less imposing, for a moment you find yourself wondering how Mary will manage it all but then she's on her side, sandwiched between you and her girlfriend, one leg thrown over your hip. You stroke it reverently , revelling in the softness of her skin. There's the flip of a cap and the slick sound of lube being applied to the most intimate of areas then a gasp of pure pleasure as Lilith enters Mary from behind. Mary's eyes flutter closed, head rolling back as the three of you set up a careful rhythm. Caution, it turns out, is not needed for long, Mary's soon begging for more, faster, harder.

“Lili..” she finally moans, “I n..need”

Lilith kisses Mary's neck softly,

“I know love”

Reaching over Lilith runs a hand down Mary's stomach and between her legs, the noise that emits from Mary's mouth upon contact is so sinfully sensual that your own clit throbs in empathy. Swearing mentally you thrust firmer into her, trying to increase your own stimulation fruitlessly. Over Mary's shoulder Lilith's eyes bore into yours, mouth twisted in delight. She mutters something that sounds like Latin and...

“Oh!”

The groan leaves your parted lips before you can stop it. Suddenly you can feel everything Lilith is doing as if she's caressing you too.

“Losing your concentration dear?” Lilith smirks.

“N..no” you manage to stammer, “my queen”.

“Good” she purrs and you feel a pinch on your clit, the restriction causing the bundle of nerves to swell even further, “we wouldn't want to disappoint Mary now would we?”

“No” you grunt again, pretty sure that Mary is feeling far from dissatisfied. In fact, as you pump harder you're certain she's about to...

“Oh God!”

Lilith releases the pressure on your clit and you spasm as firm yet invisible fingers stroke you through orgasm alongside Mary who's grasping at you once more, your sounds of ecstasy filling the air simultaneously. You're not sure when one climax rolls into the second or , indeed, third but the last thing you vividly recall is Mary's cries and Lilith's stare. There's more incantations. Then darkness.

You come round with a jolt, unsure of your surroundings. For a minute it's all hazy then your brain kicks in. Mary. Lilith. Fucking amazing magical masturbation! Mind-blown!

“Oh good, you're awake”

Lilith strolls back into the room carrying your dildo. She throws it to you with a smirk,

“There, all clean, I'm afraid Mary does make a terrible mess when she gets so excited”

“Thanks”

You slide yourself off the bed being careful not to wake Mary who appears to have also drifted off to sleep underneath a tartan blanket. You're not surprised, she'd had a hell of an evening. Lilith's eyes sweep over the mess on your pants and your ruined shirt, your chest still bare save your best black bra.

You clear your throat, inclining your head downwards, 

“Would you like me to..?”

Lilith raises an eyebrow,

“Oh definitely but not here”

She takes your hand and leads you back through the cottage, a clock in the hall starts chiming the hour. Sitting herself on a chair near the crackling fire she beckons you forward.

“Kneel before me”

You settle between her legs as she parts her thighs, one hand in your hair urging your head forward. Looking up at her you grin widely,

“Happy New Year my queen”.


End file.
